jumanjifandomcom-20200213-history
Crocodile
Crocodiles are large semi-aquatic reptiles that live throughout the tropics in Africa, Asia, the Americas and Australia. In the dimension of "Jumanji", Crocs are very aggressive, powerful predators that tend to congregate in freshwater habitats such as rivers, lakes, wetlands and sometimes in brackish water and saltwater. The Crocodile is also one of the board game's playing pieces. Characteristics Crocodile size, morphology, behaviour, and ecology differ somewhat among species. However, they have many similarities in these areas as well. Crocodiles are the most social of reptiles. Even though they do not form social groups, many species congregate in certain sections of rivers, tolerating each other at times of feeding and basking. They are one of the few species that can co-exist with Hippopotamus, as long as Crocs stay out their way and from their young. All Crocodiles are tropical species that, unlike Alligators, are very sensitive to cold. Depending greatly with species, size, and age, all Crocodiles are carnivorous animals, feeding mostly on vertebrates such as fish, reptiles, birds, and mammals, and sometimes on invertebrates such as mollusks and crustaceans, depending on species and age. Crocodiles are ambush predators, waiting for fish or land animals to come close, then rushing out to attack, mostly eat fish, amphibians, crustaceans, mollusks, birds, reptiles, and mammals, and they occasionally cannibalize smaller Crocodiles. They will also hunt any humans that they spot or hear splashing in the water, swimming after their prey that can't get away in time. Teeth & Claws The teeth of a Croc are so strong, they can bite through the chains used on Detention Island's prisoners. Swimming Crocodiles are amphibious reptiles, content to dwell on land and in the water. Perfectly built for life in the water, a Croc's eyes and nostrils are on the top of it's head, allowing it to spy on unwary victims in dark waters. Strength Crcodiles have powerful muscles and jaws, allowing them to drag fully grown prey like Wildebeest and humans to their deaths. One Croc was able to capsize the Parrish Mansion dining table to see-saw Sarah into it's jaws. Appearances Films= 1995 Film In the 1995 film, Crocodiles are one of the main dangers of the game, evident by having an obsidian-like game piece which is used by Judy Shepherd, the 3rd player. One of Sarah Whittle's dice rolls summoned a "Jumanji" Monsoon into the Parrish Mansion, where the house was flooded on the first floor, eventually triggering the appearance of a pair of Crocodiles that pursued the players as they swam for higher ground. When the players attempted to climb onto the chandelier, one Croc capsized the dinner table and attempted to devour Sarah after she see-sawed into the Croc's jaws, while the second Croc tried to swallow Peter Shepherd, narrowly missing him after Alan Parrish pulled him out of reach by his monkey tail. Alan then proceeded to dive into the water and wrestle with the Croc that harassed Sarah. Meanwhile, Nora Shepherd and Officer Carl Bentley tried to get into the Parrish Mansion, but ended up being blasted off down the street by the draining mansion. They sailed down the river on the front doors, while getting spooked by the passing Crocodiles. Sarah thanked Alan for saving her, mistaking the reptile for an Alligator, with Alan correcting her. Once Alan Parrish finally reached "Jumanji's" crystal ball and called out the name, the Crocodiles and other animals were pulled back into the game's dimension and everything from the altered timeline was undone. 2017 Film In the 2017 film, the four players were led by Seaplane McDonough (Alex Vreeke) through a series of tunnels under the Bazaar and had to pass over a bridge of deep water, where a congregation of leaping Crocodiles waited below them. Fortunately, Seaplane McDonough laid out a plank across the chasm for the five players to cross, safely out of reach of the leaping Crocs below. A Crocodile illustration also appears on the "Jumanji" map closing credits next to the executive producers David Householter and Jake Kasdan's credits. |-|TV= In the animated series, Crocodiles appear as aquatic predators, even having the honour of being the first to appear in the opening titles. While several of the wildlife in "Jumanji" like Crocodiles are natural, some happen to be creations of Professor J.S. Heinrich Ibsen. Like the 1995 film, Alan Parrish is able to tell the difference between an Alligator and a Crocodile, such as when releasing one within the inner Brantford: The Game dimension, realising that the book it came from was under the A section instead of the C section. Crocodiles tend to hide in water and wait for passing prey to be ambushed and then dragged to their deaths by the Croc's powerful jaws. As seen in The Trial, Crocodiles could also be bribed with fresh meat, evidently when Peter Shepherd deliberately left a slab of leftover meat on his prison chains for the Croc to bite through with its strong teeth, unintentionally setting him and Eep free. Crocodiles are notable inhabitants of Desperation Island, where the island is even shaped like the head of a Croc. Their hidden presence in the waters around the working grounds further clarifies the impossibility of escape from the island. |-|Merch= 'Board Game' *'Secret symbol:' Raft *'Number:' 3 In the Milton Bradley board game, a Crocodile's portrait is on the side of the game box and on the instructions insert, while having its own danger card instead of being part of the Monsoon. Rolling a Raft on the rescue die within 3 seconds will defeat the Crocodile threat. 'Jigsaw Puzzles' In 1995, Milton Bradley produced three variant Jigsaw Puzzles as promotional tie-ins for the 1995 film. *Jumanji Animals A collection of different "Jumanji" animals that appeared in the 1995 film. Against a red background, the scene depicts the "Jumanji" board game and the dice in amongst a Rhinoceros, Elephant, Lion, Crocodile, Pelican and Bats emerging from a gap in the Parrish Mansion's Library wall, as a reference to the iconic Stampede scene. PC Game In the PC Game, Crocodiles appear both in the game and on the game's box art. *Monsoon Lagoon (Crocodile Totem): The player plays as Alan Parrish. The house is flooded with water and the player must jump from one piece of furniture to the next, across the rapids. Hazards include Hippos and Crocodiles. |-|Games= Mobile Game In the Mobile Game, the Crocodile appears as a common class card, where it devours a Tortoise in it's pose. References Category:Jumanji animals